One Day With Taehyung
by Minchan Park
Summary: "EOMMAAAAA! EOMMA EODIGAAAAA! HUWWWWEEEEEEEEEEE...! EOMMA..." /"Aha! Taetae ingin makan yang buaaaanyaaakkkk... Teyus, beyi mainan yang banyak juga..." /"Waaaahhh... kelen. Cinganya kelennn... Taetae mau pegang cinga..." /"Yasudah, Taehyung jangan sedih lagi. Habiskan makanannya ya..." "Ne, eomma." "Aku jadi eommanya Taehyung?" / Kisah DaeBaek mengajak Taehyung jalan-jalan.


Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Jung Daehyun, Kim Taehyung

Support cast: Park Chanyeol, Park Jimin, Yoo Youngjae

Genre: Family, romance (maybe), friendship (maybe)

Rate: K+

 **GENDERSWITCH!**

.

.

.

.

.

"Baek, eomma jalan dulu, ya. Jaga rumah oke?" ucap sang eomma.

"Ne, eomma. Hati-hati." balas Baekhyun.

"Eomma akan pulang sekitar pukul lima sore. Tak apa 'kan?"

"Ne, gwenchanayo."

"Bye, Baekkie.." teriak sang eomma dari dalam mobilnya.

"Bye, eomma..." balas Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah sang eomma.

"Hahh... setelah ini, aku ngapain ya?" gumam Baekhyun setelah kepergian eommanya.

Dia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tv, kemudian menyalakan tv dan menemukan acara yang dia suka.

Ketika sedang asyik menonton, tiba-tiba bel rumahnya berbunyi.

 _Ting Tong! Ting Tong!_

"Ne, chakkaman..." ucapnya sambil bangkit dari sofa.

 _Ceklek_

"Eh, imo? Tumben sekali kesini. Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun setelah membuka pintu dan mendapati sang tamu yang ternyata adalah tantenya sendiri.

"Hmmm... Baekhyun, apakah eommamu ada?" tanya sang tamu.

"Yahhh... eomma baru saja jalan setengah jam yang lalu. Ya sudah, masuk saja dulu."

"Eh, gak usah baek. Imo kesini cuma mau titip Taehyung karena imo ingin pergi. Pengasuhnya sedang sakit sejak seminggu yang lalu. Jadi, tak apa 'kan jika Taehyung disini?" tanyanya.

"Aaah... gwenchana. Lagipula, Baekhyun juga kesepian jika sendirian di rumah seperti ini. Taehyung nya dimana?"

"Dia ada di mobil. Biar imo angkat dulu ya. Dia sedang tidur."

"Ooohh..."

Tak lama kemudian, sang imo kembali dengan menggendong Taehyung.

"Bawa ke kamar Baekhyun saja. Biar dia tidur di sana." ucap Baekhyun mengajak ke kamarnya.

"Aaah... Terima kasih ya, Baek. Maaf merepotkanmu." ucap sang imo ketika baru menidurkan Taehyung di atas tempat tidur Baekhyun.

"Iya, sama-sama imo."

"Yasudah, imo langsung berangkat ne."

"Iya imo. Hati-hati..."

"Annyeong..."

"Ne..."

Setelah sang imo pergi, dia melanjutkan kegiatan menonton tv nya. Setengah jam kemudian, ponselnya berbunyi tanda ada pesan masuk.

 _From: Daehyunie~_

 _Baek, apa kau ada di rumah?_

Ternyata, pesan dari Daehyun. Sang namjachingu.

 _To: Daehyunie~_

 _Ada kok. Kau ingin kesini?_

Tak lama setelah Baekhyun membalas, ponselnya berbunyi lagi.

 _From: Daehyunie~_

 _Ne. Aku akan kesana. Tunggu aku ne... ;)_

"Tentu saja, dae...~" gumam Baekhyun sambil mengetikkan pesan untuk Daehyun.

 _To: Daehyunie~_

 _Tentu saja^^_

Sambil menunggu, tak ada kerjaan yang dilakukan selain menonton tv. Lima belas menit kemudian, ada mobil yang berhenti tepat di depan rumah Baekhyun.

 _Ting Tong! Ting Tong!_

"Ne..."

 _Ceklek_

"Annyeong, baby..." ucap sang tamu ketika Baekhyun muncul dari balik pintu.

"Eh, sudah sampai. Ayo masuk." ucap Baekhyun kepada Daehyun -sang tamu-

"Sepi sekali, Baek? Eommamu tak di rumah?" tanya Daehyun ketika baru duduk di sofa.

"Eomma sedang pergi. Kira-kira pulangnya pukul lima. Kubuatkan minum dulu, ne?" Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Baekhyun langsung berjalan menuju dapur. Baekhyun keluar dengan membawa satu cangkir teh panas untuk Daehyun.

"Gomawo..." ucap Daehyun setelah menyicipi teh tersebut.

"Baek, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Yah... sekedar ke mall atau ke tempat hiburan lainnya." ajak Daehyun pada yeojanya.

"Boleh juga. Aku ganti baju du - EOMMAAAAA! EOMMA EODIGAAAAA?! HUWWWWEEEEEEEEEEE...! EOMMA..." ucapan Baekhyun terputus karena teriakan dan tangisan dari arah kamar Baekhyun.

"Astaga Dae! Aku lupa." ucap Baekhyun panik.

"Ada apa? Itu siapa yang menangis, Baek?"

"Eh -eh. Baek?!" Daehyun bingung karena melihat Baekhyun yang berlari menuju kamar dengan panik.

Baekhyun masuk kamar dan menemukan sosok bocah yang tengah menangis sambil mengkucek-kucek matanya.

"Hiks... hiks.. Eomma... hiks... Eomma eodigaaa...?" Baekhyun menghampiri Taehyung dan langsung memeluknya.

"Uljima... Taetae jangan menangis lagi, sayang... cup cup cup..." hibur Baekhyun.

"Nunaaa... eomma dimana? hiks... nuna... hiks.." isak Taehyung.

"Eomma sedang membeli susu untuk Taetae. Jadi, jangan menangis ya..." ucap Baekhyun berbohong. Ya, membohongi anak kecil agar tenang tak apa 'kan?

"Membeli thuthu buat Taetae?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Hmmm... Taetae mau makan? Nuna punya banyak makanan di kulkas."

"Ne! Taetae ingin lollipop! Nuna ada lollipop kan?" jawab Taehyung dengan semangat.

"Yasudah, kalau ingin lollipop, jangan menangis lagi oke?"

"NEEEE!" ucapnya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Ayo kita ke dapur. Kajja!" ajak Baekhyun sambil menggandeng tangan Taehyung.

"KAJJA! YE YE YEEEEEYYY!" ucap Taehyung semangat.

Setelah Taehyung mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan, Baekhyun mengajaknya ke ruang tamu.

"Dae, kayaknya kita gak bisa pergi deh. Soalnya ada adik sepupuku di sini." ucap Baekhyun sambil mendudukkan Taehyung di pangkuannya.

"Dia adik sepupumu? Aigooo... kyeopta. Wajahnya sangat imut sepertimu, Baek. Siapa namamu, hm?" tanya Daehyun kepada si kecil Taehyung.

"Perkenalkan dirimu kepada temannya nuna, Taetae!" ujar Baekhyun dan langsung direspon oleh Taehyung.

"Annyeong hyung... Nama aku Taetae..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Waaahh... Taetae? Imut sekali namanya. Panggil hyung dengan Daehyun hyung, oke?" ucap Daehyun dan hanya diangguki oleh Taehyung yang masih sibuk menjilati lollipopnya.

"Taetae umurnya berapa sih? Sudah sekolah belum?" tanya Daehyun yang masih merasa gemas dengan Taehyung.

"Umulnya Taetae? Euummm... Nuna, Taetae umulnya belapa ya?" tanya Taehyung polos kepada Baekhyun. Daehyun yang melihat itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Taetae umurnya tiga tahun, sayang... Masa umur sendiri tidak tahu sih?" ucap Baekhyun sambil mencubit pipi Taehyung gemas.

"Ooohh... hyung, umulnya Taetae tiga tahun." ucap Taehyung sambil menunjukkan kelima jari tangannya.

"Hahaha... kalau tiga itu, seperti ini..." ucap Daehyun membenarkan jumlah jari Taehyung menjadi tiga. Taehyung hanya menunjukkan cengiran khas anak kecil.

"Yasudah, Baek. Ganti baju sana, kita akan berangkat sekarang." ucap Daehyun kepada Baekhyun.

"Lah? Tapi, Taehyung bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Kita ajak sekalian..."

"Yakin?"

"Hmmm... Taetae ingin ikut hyung sama nuna jalan-jalan, gak?"

"Jalan-jalan? Taetae mau ikuuutt... Taetae mau jalan-jalan..." jawabnya.

"Tuh kan, Baek. Dia juga ingin ikut. Cepat ganti baju!"

"Yasudah." balas Baekhyun dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar.

"Taetae ingin pergi kemana?" tanya Daehyun disaat menunggu Baekhyun.

"Hmmmm..." Taehyung berpikir. Jari telunjuknya ditaruh di dagu dan matanya menjelajah seluruh isi rumah.

"Aha! Taetae ingin makan yang buaaaanyaaakkkk... Teyus, beyi mainan yang banyak juga..." jawabnya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Nah, itu dia nuna. Yasudah, ayo kita ke mobil!" ajak Daehyun ketika melihat Baekhyun yang sudah rapi keluar dari kamarnya.

"KAJJJJAAAA!" teriak Taehyung dan langsung berlari menuju pintu.

"Taehyung, jangan lari! Nanti jatuh!" teriak Baekhyun. Daehyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah bocah itu.

"Uuuhh... cucah buka pintunya... Iiihh..." kesal Taehyung. Dia berusaha meraih gagang pintu, namun tidak sampai. Daehyun yang melihatnya tersenyum dan membantu Taehyung. Daehyun mengangkat tubuh Taehyung agar Taehyun bisa meraih gagang pintu tersebut.

"Yeeeaayyy! Gomawo Daehyun hyung." ucapnya setelah pintunya terbuka.

"Ne..." balas Daehyun.

Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil. Daehyun duduk di kursi kemudi dengan Baekhyun disebelahnya yang sedang memangku Taehyung.

"Catu, dua, tiga, tujuh, lima, empat..."

"Taetae ngapain?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Itu, Taetae lagi ngitung mobilnya... catu, dua, tiga, dua, lima, catu, enam... Banyak banget mobilnya..." gumamnya. Daehyun sangat gemas melihat tingkah Taehyung yang menurutnya sangat sangat sangat lucu.

"Taetae harus belajar menghitung dulu..." ucap Daehyun sambil mengasak rambut Taehyung.

"Kita akan kemana, Baek?" tanya Daehyun yang bingung akan tujuannya.

"Mungkin ke kebun binatang. Taehyung pasti akan senang." jawab Baekhyun.

"Ah... baiklah."

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar satu jam mereka mengelilingi kebun binatang tersebut. Dari mulai jenis-jenis burung, hewan herbivora seperti jerapah, dan sekarang mereka berada di depan kandang singa.

"Waaahhh... nuna, itu apa?" tanya Taehyung sambil menunjuk-nunjuk singa yang terdapat di dalam kandang.

"Itu namanya singa..." jawab Baekhyun.

"Waaaahhh... kelen. Cinganya kelennn... Taetae mau pegang cinga..." ucap Taehyung. What?! Pegang singa?! Ada-ada saja maunya...

"Eh?! Jangan, nanti Taehyung dimakan singanya... Singanya lagi laper tau, kalo nanti Taehyung yang dimakan bagaimana?" cegah Baekhyun.

"Iya, gak boleh kesana." balas Daehyun.

"Yaaahhh... tapi Taetae mau ke cinga... hiks.."

"Taetae jangan menangis dong... Nanti kita beli mainan deh. Taetae mau beli apa? Kita beli boneka singa saja bagaimana?" hibur Daehyun.

"Hah?! BONEKA CINGA?! Taetae mauuu..."

"Nahh... gitu dong. Jangan menangis ya. Nanti kita beli."

"Ye ye yeeeeyyy... beyi boneka cinga. Yeaayy!"

"Yasudah. Sebaiknya, kita ke restoran dulu saja. Sudah pukul satu, kita harus makan siang." ucap Daehyun dan diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana? Kita mau beyi bonekanya ya?" tanya Taehyung ketika mereka sudah di dalam mobil.

"Kita makan dulu. Taetae memangnya gak laper?" ucap Baekhyun dan diangguki oleh Taehyung sambil memegang perutnya.

"Abis makan, kita beyi bonekanya ya?"

"Ne..."

"YEEEAAAYYY! TAETAE MAU BEYI MOBIL-MOBILAN CAMA BONEKA CINGA! YEEEAAYYY!"

"Aduh... Taehyung jangan tidak bisa diam begitu, nanti Daehyun hyung nya gak bisa menyetir." ucap Baekhyun karena Taehyung yang bergerak-gerak di atas pangkuan Baekhyun.

Setelah beberapa menit di perjalanan, mereka sampai di sebuah restoran yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari kebun binatang tadi.

.

.

.

"Nyam...nyam...nyam..."

"Aigoo... Taehyung makannya belepotan tuh..." ucap Baekhyun sambil membersihkan noda-noda di sekitar wajah Taehyung.

"Makanannya enak nuna. Makacih hyung, nuna..."

"Ne, sama-sama..."

"Hyung cama nuna baiiiiiiiikk banget. Eomma cama Appa Taetae gak kayak hyung cama nuna."gumamnya lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Ini pertama kalinya Taehyung terlihat murung dan membuat Baekhyun khawatir.

"Eh, Taetae kenapa?"

"Eomma cama appanya Taetae, gak pelnah ajak Taetae jalan-jalan... Taetae mau punya appa eomma kayak hyung cama nuna. Coalnya, hyung cama nuna baik." ucapnya polos.

"Yasudah, Taehyung jangan sedih lagi. Habiskan makanannya ya..." hibur Baekhyun dan Daehyun.

"Ne, eomma." balas Taehyung dan langsung melahap makanannya lagi.

"Eh, apa? Eomma?" gumam Baekhyun karena Taehyung memanggilnya denga sebutan 'Eomma'

"Ne. Taetae mau punya eomma appa yang baik kayak hyung cama nuna... Jadinya hyung cama nuna eomma appanya Taetae deh..." balas Taehyung.

"Aku jadi eommanya Taehyung?" ucap Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Turuti saja apa maunya..." balas Daehyun.

.

.

"Sekarang, Taetae ingin kemana?" tanya Daehyun ktika mereka sudah keluar dari restoran tersebut.

"BEYI BONEKA CINGAAAA!" teriak Taehyung.

"Oke. Kajja!" ajak Daehyun dan Taehyung langsung mengikutinya.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama setengah jam, mereka sampai di sebuah mall.

"Yeeayy! Ayo kita tuyun appa!" ucapnya pada Daehyun.

.

.

"Waaaaahhhh...Eomma eomma. Itu! Taetae mau itu, eomma..." ucap Taehyung sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu di dalam sebuah toko. Baekhyun mengikuti arah jari Taehyung dan ternyata Taehyung menunjuk sebuah... boneka singa yang ukurannya besar.

"Appa! Taetae mau beyi itu... Appa appa appa..." ucapnya pada Daehyun.

"Taehyung ingin ini?" ucap Daehyun memastikan. Taehyung menjawab dengan anggukan antusias.

"Oke. Tunggu di sini, biar appa yang membayarnya."

"YEEEAAAYYY!"

Daehyunpun membayar boneka yang diinginkan Taehyung itu.

"Taehyung ingin beli apa lagi, hm?" tanya Daehyun setelah kembali.

"Taehyung ingin beli baju gak? Ayo kita beli." ucap Daehyun.

"Baju? Taetae mauuuu..." balasnya dengan semangat. Dia langsung berlari dan membuat Baekhyun khawatir.

"Taetae lari-larian terus sih? Sini, kalo masih lari-larian nanti gak jadi dibeliin ah." Baekhyun mengancam Taehyung secara tidak langsung. Taehyung berbalik dan berlari menuju Daehyun dan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kesitu? Itu khusus baju anak-anak." ucap Daehyun sambil menunjuk salah satu toko.

"Neee..." ucap Taehyung semangat.

.

.

"Taetae, yang ini bagus deh. Mau gak?" tanya Daehyun sambil menunjuk baju dengan gambar singa di tengahnya.

"Waaaaahhh... ada cinganya! Taetae mau... eomma, yang itu bagus. Taetae mau. Appa, mau..." jawab Taehyung dan langsung diangguki oleh Baekhyun. Daehyun meninggalkan mereka untuk membayar baju-baju Taehyung.

"Itu itu ituuu... Taetae mau ituuu..." ucap Taehyung sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah mainan.

Beli.

"Yang itu yang ituuu... eomma eomma eomma... itu, mau mau..."

Beli.

"Eomma, appa... itu itu..."

Beli.

"Waaaahhh... itu itu... appa, itu..."

Beli.

"Taehyung, sudah. Ini sudah banyak, sayang..." ucap Baekhyun yang sudah merasa lelah karena mereka sudah berkeliling mall. Namun, tidak dengan Taehyung. Dia masih terus menunjuk-nunjuk apa yang dia mau.

"Andwe andwe andwe... ituuu... eomma eomma eomma... itu, Taetae mauuu..." rengeknya sambil menarik-narik ujung dress Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah, tak apa. Yang mana, hm?" ucap Daehyun.

"Yang itu appa..." jawabnya sambil menunjuk sebuah mobil-mobilan.

"Aaah... oke. Tunggu di sini ya." ucap Daehyun

"Tapi janji. Setelah ini kita pulang ya?" ucap Baekhyun kepada Taehyung. Taehyung menjawab dengan anggukan.

.

.

.

"Appa, habis ini kemana?" tanya Taehyung ketika mereka sudah di dalam mobil.

"Memangnya Taetae tidak lelah?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Taehyung. Taehyung mana pernah merasa lelah, dia 'kan hyper...

"Aniya... Taetae belum lelah." jawabnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman?" usul Daehyun.

"Taman yang dimana, Dae?"

"Itu, taman yang di dekat sekolah."

"Aaaaah... ne. Taman disitu bagus dan pasti Taetae menyukainya." ucap Baekhyun.

"Oke, sekarang kita ketaman."

"Ke taman?! Yeee... Taetae mau..." ucap Taehyung gembira.

.

.

.

"Waaahh... eomma, lamai cekali ya?" ucap Taehyung ketika mereka sampai di taman. Suasananya begitu ramai.

"Iya. Kita duduk disana yuk." ucap Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah bangku taman yang masih kosong.

"Oke."

Mereka beristirahat di sana.

"Eomma... Taetae mau main bola cama dia..." ucap Taehyung sambil menunjuk seorang anak kecil yang sedang bermain bola bersama hyungnya.

"Dia? yasudah. Tapi, jangan jauh-jauh ya. Disitu saja."

"Yeeee..." Taehyung berlari dan menghampiri anak yang sebaya dengannya itu.

"Annyeong..." sapa Taehyung.

"Haiii... Nama kamu ciapa?" tanya anak itu pada Taehyung.

"Eummm... aku Taetae." jawab Taehyung.

"Aku Jimin. Ayo kita main!" ajak bocah yang bernama Jimin itu.

"Jimin, hyung ke Youngjae nuna ya. Jimin main di sini saja sama Taetae. Jangan kemana-mana, oke?" ucap hyungnya Jimin.

"Ne, Chanyeollie hyung." ucap Jimin sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Chanyeol berjalan ke kursi yang berda di belakang tempat Jimin dan Taehyung bermain.

"Kenapa Jimin ditinggal, oppa?" tanya yeoja yang berada di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Tak apa. Biarkan dia bermain bersama teman barunya itu." jawabnya.

Jimin dan Taehyung bermain bola dengan kompak. Terkadang, Jimin terjauh di rerumputan taman dan Taehyung yang membantunya sambil menertawainya.

"Hihihi... Jimin luthu. Makanya, hati-hati..." ucap Taehyung setelah membangunkan Jimin.

"Uuuhh... Taetae jangan ketawa dong..." ucap Jimin kesal karena Taehyung selalu mentertawakannya.

"Iya iya... ayo main lagi." Merekapun melanjutkan permainan mereka.

"Dae, Taehyung sangat lucu ya. Aigoooo... Apa dia tak merasa lelah?" ucap Baekhyun yang sedari tadi mengawasi Taehyung.

"Hm. Dia sangat menggemaskan."

"Sudah jam setengah enam, sebaiknya kita pulang." ucap Baekhyun dan diangguki oleh Daehyun. Mereka bangkit dari duduknya untuk menghampiri Taehyung yang masih bermain.

"Taetae, pulang yuk." ajak Baekhyun.

"Shilleeooo...~ Taetae macih mau main cama Jiminnn..." tolaknya.

"Jadi namanya Jimin, ya? Annyeong... aku nunanya Taehyung..." ucap Baekhyun kepada Jimin.

"Annyeong nuna... Aku Jimin." balasnya sambil tersenyum kepada Baekhyun.

"Jimin kesini sama siapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Itu. Cama Chanyeol hyung dan Youngjae nuna..." jawab Jimin sambil menunjuk dua orang yang sedang bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Jiminie, sudah mau malam. Kita pulang yuk." ucap Chanyeol ketika sudah berada di samping Jimin.

"Yaaahhh, hyung..." Jimin cemberut. Dia tidak mau pulang karena masih ingin bermain bersama Taehyung.

"Tuh 'kan Taetae, Jimin juga mau pulang. Kita pulang juga yuk."

"Annyeong, Park Chanyeol, hyungnya Jimin." ucap Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun.

"Dan ini Youngjae. Yeojachinguku." lanjutnya lagi.

"Aaah... Baekhyun imnida. Nunanya Taehyung. Ini Daehyun, namjachinguku." balas Bekhyun.

"Yasudah. Chanyeol-ssi, Youngjae-ssi, kami duluan ya... Ayo Taetae." ucap Baekhyun dan menggandeng Taehyung.

"Pay pay Jimiinnn... Nanti kita main lagi ya... Kajja eomma!" ucap Taehyung.

"Ne Taetae... Annyeonggg..." balas Jimin.

"Tadi apa katanya? Eomma?" gumam Chanyeol setelah kepergian DaeBaekTae.

"Hm. Aku juga mendengarnya begitu, oppa."

.

.

.

"Taetae lelah ya? Bobo aja..." ucap Baekhyun kepada Taehyung yang kini sudah bersandar pada pundaknya.

"Hmm.." hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Taehyung.

"Dae, eumm... itu, uangmu digunakan untuk membeli mainannya Taetae, gak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun pada Daehyun.

"Gak apa-apa kok, Baek. Aku senang melihat Taehyung yang ceria." balas Daehyun sambil tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya.

"Tapi... aku merasa gak enak aja..."

"Ssstt... udah, gak apa-apa."

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di rumah Baekhyun.

"Sini, Taehyung biar sama aku saja dulu." ucap Daehyun dan langsung mengambil Taehyung ke dalam gendongannya.

"Annyeong... Aku pulang..." ucap Baekhyun ketika masuk ke dalam lalu menaruh belanjaam Taehyung.

"Itu dia, Baekhyun. Taehyung dimana, baek?" tanya imonya yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu bersama eommanya Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun! Kau ini, ditinggal pergi malah ikutan pergi. Sekarang, dimana Taehyung?!" omel sang eomma.

"Ish.. kalian itu. Berhentilah ngomel-ngomel."

"Bagaimana aku tidak ngomel, hah?! Kau disuruh menjaga adikmu, kenapa malah pergi berbelanja eoh?!"

"Eomma... dengarkan aku. Imo memang menitipkan Taehyung tadi pagi, lalu -Lalu kau titipkan di tempat penitipan anak. Begitu, huh?!" ucapan Baekhyun terputus karena omelan sang eomma.

"Ih! Eomma, dengarkan aku! Aku mengajak Taehyung pergi juga... dan itu semua bukan belanjaanku. Melainkan, belanjaan milik Taehyung!"

"Milik Taehyung?" ulang kedua orang tua itu.

"Iya... lihat saja isinya. Dan Taehyung, dia masih ada di mobil bersama Daehyun. Dia lelah dan sekarang sedang tidur di mobil." jelas Baekhyun. Kedua orang tua itu langsung membuka kantong-kantong belanjaan yang tadi Baekhyun bawa. Ada baju, mainan, boneka, dan masih banyak yang lain.

Kedua orang tua itu terbengong karena belanjaan yang sangat banyak.

"I -ini milik Taehyung semua?"

"Hmm.."

"Astaga... banyak sekali. Siapa yang membayarnya, baek?" tanya eomma Baekhyun.

"Daehyun."

"Daehyun? Siapa dia?" tanya sang imo.

"Namjachingunya Baekhyun." jawab eommanya Baekhyun.

"Aaaah... panggilkan mereka, baek." ucap sang imo.

Baekhyun berjalan keluar dan menyuruh Daehyun untuk membawa Taehyung ke dalam.

"Annyeong..." ucap Daehyun ketika masuk.

"Annyeong Daehyun... Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya eommanya Baekhyun.

"Baik ahjumma." jawab Daehyun sambil tersenyum.

"Daehyun, sini biar Taehyung ahjumma yang gendong."

"Ah, ne." jawab Daehyun sambil memberikan Taehyung yang sedang tertidur.

"Terima kasih ya, Daehyun. Kami jadi merasa tak enak padamu."

"Ne, tak apa kok."

"Yasudah, ini sudah malam. Kami pamit ya, eon." pamit sang imo kepada eommanya Baekhyun.

"Ne... besok-besok ajak Taehyung kesini lagi ya imo." ucap Baekhyun dan diangguki oleh Daehyun dan eommanya Baekhyun.

"Okee... Annyeong..."

"Ah, Baek, ahjumma. Saya juga ingin pulang. Sudah malam."

"Aaah... yasudah. Hati-hati ya, Daehyun." ucap Baekhyun dan eommanya.

Daehyun berjalan memasuki mobil dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka.

"Bye dae..."

"Bye..."

"Hah... Baek, kalau eomma lihat-lihat, Daehyun dan Taehyung mirip juga ya. Wajah Taehyung itu, seperti perpaduan wajahmu dan Daehyun. Kalau kalian berjalan bersama, mungkin orang-orang akan mengira kalian sebuah keluarga yang terdiri dari appa, eomma dan aegi." ucap eommanya Baekhyun.

"Eh?!"

.

.

.

 **FIN.**

 **Hai hai hai... gimana yang puasa? jangan jadi males-malesan ya...**

 **Oke, aku bawa ini ff tentang DaeBaek with Taehyung.**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO...**


End file.
